I want you, your heart is mine
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: Who's getting married? Who's devistated? Will this have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Nova's POV

I took a deep breath before I entered the huge tent. This is where the party was going to be at. This is where the party of two very loved people...are going to have the party after their wedding. I frowned at the beautiful decorations. The hunged up lights. The huge wedding cake in the middle of all of this. The beautiful flowers and tables with chairs. I bit my lip to hold back the tears. I gulped and looked around again. This place was beautiful...  
"Nova?" I heard someone say. I knew that voice. That voice that now hurts me and makes me regret everything I had done to push it away now that I want it the most. I turned around and saw Sparks. He had a black tux and a red bow. I forced a smile.  
"Hey Sparks." I said quietly.  
Sparks gave me a small smile.  
"Thanks for making it...I thought you weren't coming." He said.  
"Why would I miss your wedding Sparks? This is the biggest day of your life." I tried to sound happy.  
"Yea...biggest day." He mumbled.  
"Well we should get to your wedding...its almost time." I said. He looked at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
He just shook his head.  
"Nothing." He mumbled. We quickly walked out and went to the wedding.

I found everyone there. Jinmay, chiro, otto, gibson, and antuari. I smiled and walked to them. They smiled as we stood waiting for the bride to come.  
"Hey Nova!" Yelled Otto happily.  
"Nova are you sure you can be here?" Asked jinmay.  
"I'm fine, don't worry." I said. They smiled and we walked in nd took out seats sparks was at front waiting for his bride. I toom a deep breath. If he was happy I had to let him go. Then the music started the doors opened for the bride to walk in. I didn't look back I kept looking at Sparks. His eyes locked with mine but this wasn't right he was supposed to be looking at his bride. I turned away from him and saw his bride. She was beautiful why wouldn't he love her. She was violet with silver eyes. She wore a long white plain dress that fit her perfectly. I looked at my dress. It was a yellow dress that reached to my knees and sparkled from my chest and my waist. It was strapless.  
I looked back at her she gave me a dirty look. I loked at sparks and found him staring at me again I glared at him he quickly turned to his bride. She reached to him and they took eachothers hands. We seated and I saw sparks look at his bride. I never learned her name...like I care! "Friends, we are gathered here today to feature the wedding of two loved monkeys..." he turned to the bride.  
"Tanya...do you accept S.P.R.X.7.7 as your beloved husband to love and hold as long as you both shall live?" He asked.  
Tanya so that's her name. She smiled at Sparks.  
"I do." She said.  
I looked at sparks and my heart beated faster and faster. I gripped my seat and my panic increased.  
"S.P.R.X.7.7...do you take Tanya as your beloved wife to love and to hold as long as you both shall live?"  
Sparks looked at Tanya then locked eyes with me. We stared at eachother. I wanted to object...I had to object I can't take the pain in my heart! Sparks stared at me and tanya cleared her throat.  
"I..." sparks looked at me with a hopeful look. I gulped and stood all eyes turned to me. I felt tears and I ran out the door...

Review...I think this little story will only be two chapters long...  
Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Nova's POV

"Nova!" I heard Sparks yell. I kept running and soon I reached the lake in the trees. I fell to my knees and cried with my hand on my face. I hated feeling thisa way...I don't want a heart if I'm going to feel like this then I dot want it! I don't want to love it hurts and now because of me I have ruined Sparks wedding because of me. My stupid feelings. I wiped my tears away and looked in the lake. I sniffed and gasped when I saw sparks reflection in the water. I stood and wiped the remaining tears away. I didn't want him to see me like this. But why is he here he has a wedding to finish. He has to have that wedding he has to marry that girl which he...loves even though it hurts.  
"Sp-sparks...what are you doing here?" I ask.  
He stared at me sadly with his arm swung to his sides.  
"Why did you run off?" He asked.  
"I-I just...I needed air." I said.  
"Why were you crying?" He asks.  
"No I wasn't...by the way don't you have a weddin to be at." I said.  
"Nova...be honest with me." He said.  
"I am being honest." I said.  
"So...you woudlnt care if I got married?" He asked.  
I stared. I do care very much but I should care I should just support him as much as I can.  
"I-I do care as a friend." I said.  
"So...you wouldnt-" I stopped him.  
"Sparks stop with all these silly questions! Your getting married come on let's go back. I'll make sure your married and set to go." I said I began to walk bu he caught my arm and spun me around he held me close and made me face him.  
"Why do you want me to get married so badly?" He asked.  
"I-its just to make you happy...I know your happy with her and I want you to be happy the rest of your life. I want you to marry her." I said.  
"What if I said I wasn't happy." He said. I stayed silent. He pushed me towards a tree and trapped me there as he spoke his face close to mine.  
"What if I said I wasn't happy." He repeated. I still hadn't spoken. What did he mean. Is he really meaning it? Is he really not happy could he actually have some true feelings for me as I do to him?  
"I-I...y-you..." I didn't know what to say.  
"Tell me what you feel." He whispered.  
"I-I...I feel..." I stoped.  
"Fine if you won't tell me what you feel...I'll show you what I feel." He said. He then connected his lips to mine I stayed still as he grabbed my waist to try to deepen the kiss. I finally kissed back I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and he smirked in the kiss and deepened it as much as he could. I moaned when his toungue begged my bottom lip for entrance which I let him in. He explored inside of me andsoon out lungs burned. I broke the kiss and we panted.  
"Wow..." he panted out. I panted without looking at him. I didnt know what to say. He was geting married and he goes off and kisses me! I looked up at him and found him smiling at me. He loves me...and I do too...I smiled and hugged him.  
"Tell me your feelings." He whispered.  
"I love you." I said.  
He broke the hug nd cupped my chin.  
"I love you too...more then anything...remember I love you and I only want you...your heart is mine." He whispered and kisssed me again...

Review please...the end... 


	3. Chapter 3

Someone wanted a third chapter and I'm happy to make it...here it is! :-)

Sparks kissed me passionatly when we heard a scream. We broke apsrt and saw Sparks' ex fiance. Sparks grabbed me and we turned to face her.  
"Sparks!"She yelled her face was very angry. She had her fists clenched and she was shaking in anger.  
"Tanya calm down." Said Sparks.  
"Calm down! Calm down! How can I calm down when my fiance left in the middle of our wedding to go with this tramp!" She yelled while pointing at me.  
"Nova isn't a tramp!" He yelled. She glared and I glared at her.  
"Don't you realize that we going to get married be happy!" Yelled Tanya.  
"But I wasn't happy!" Yeled Sparks. Tanya looked at him.  
"But-"  
"I never loved you Tanya...I'm sorry to say it but...I was only going to get married because...we'll because who else would I be with? I never thought nova would be in live with me an I thought she was happy to see me marry you but...She admited she loved me nd...I couldn't be happier." Said Sparks he looked at me and I smiled.  
Tanya screamed and walked up to Sparks.  
"You used me you two timing loser!" She yelled and slapped him. I glared and pushed her. I saw the rest of the hyper force they ran to us.  
"Try that again and you would with you didn't!" I yelled to Tanya. She glared.  
"Don't start fight." Said Chiro.  
"Stay out of this! This is between me and this!" I yelled.  
"Bring it on!" Yelled Tanya. I was about to grab her when Otto and Sparks pulled meaway and antuari and gibson pulled Tanya away and chiro got in the middle.  
"No fights!...We can't fight for this." Said chiro.  
"But Sparks is mine!" Yelled Tanya.  
"But Sparks doesn't love you!" Yelled Otto.  
"What point is there being with him if him if he doesn't love you." Said Gibson. Tanya glared.  
"This wasn't supposed to happen!" She yelled.  
"We'll it did!", yelled sparks annoyed. She got out of antuaris and ottos grip she glared and stomped off. They let me go and I glared at her direction.  
"What hapened?" Jinmay asked me.  
"I just...I found out my feelings.", I said while looking at Sparks. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.  
"Sparks do you really think it was smart to marry someone you didn't love?" Asked antuari.  
"I know but...I love Nova...I want to be with her." Said Sparks.  
"Love is confusing." Said otto.  
"Its sweet." Said jinmay.  
"I love you." I whispered to Sparks.  
"I love you more." He whispered and kissed me this time with no interuptios.

How was that? Pkease reveiw... 


End file.
